I Always Knew I Was Different (StellarClan Challenge: Bipolar Much?)
by CaramelApplezKat
Summary: This is a quick StellarClan Challenge Entry on the challenge: Bipolar Much? Warning: I have NO negative feelings towards other Clans, I have just been apart of StellarClan the longest and StellarClan was the first Forum I joined on this Site. Plus, they are all so nice. I am NOT saying other clans are not nice, please don't take it that way. This is also the first story I posted.


**I Always Knew I Was Different...**

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>always knew I was different, even from the very first moment I was born.

It's not easy being me... Having two sides of you that are completely different.

One moment I can be the most sweetest cat ever.. then the next i'm like a rabid dog chasing after it's prey.

I never had friends who accepted me in my Old Clan.. yes it's true, I left my Old Clan.

I won't name the Clan, though. Anyway..

They were jerks, always calling me names, except for six special cats.

My Mother, my Father, my Sister, my little Brother, my Aunt, and my Grandmother.

Sadly, my Grandmother passed away.. so did my Mother and Father.

All I have left are my Sister, little Brother, and my Aunt.

...But that's OK. I have new friends now.. in my New Clan with my Sister, Brother, and Aunt! Anyway..

They're so cool! All like a whole, _true_, family. With a Leader and everything~!

I can remember when I joined the Clan like it was Yesterday.

I can even remember a special scene that happened a few days ago..

**_*FlashBack*_**

_"Goldshimmer! Goldshimmer!" Velvetclaw called. _

_I was so happy about being made a warrior, and I could tell Velvetclaw was happy as well. _

_"Yes, Velvetclaw?" I asked. "We're warriors! Finally! It's like we were just kitted yesterday!" She exclaimed, dancing around carelessly._

_"I know! I'm so happy!" I beamed, my fluffy tail swishing around._

_"Hey guys!" A call erupted from nearby. Velvetclaw and I turned, seeing Whitespirit running towards us with her blind Amber Eyes gleaming._

_Swiftblaze, Jason, Sky, Icywind, Yarrowleaf, Silverpelt, and Snowglaze were following behind her. _

_"Hey guys," Velvetclaw greeted, while I waved my tail at them in greeting._

_Once the group of cats reached Velvetclaw and I, Swiftblaze gave a big leap into the air and cheered, "WE'RE WARRIORS!"_

_"Keep calm, you mouse-brain," Icywind hissed, rolling his eyes. __Swiftblaze huffed and stuck her tongue out at him, Icywind just huffed and shook his head._

_"Whatever, anyway," Velvetclaw interrupted. "All that matters is we're in the best clan ever, with the best cats ever, in the best place ever!" She said._

_All of us looked at each other with proud eyes, looking around the clan a few moments afterward. We all looked back at each other, and cheered, "YEAH!"_

_I then thought about the rest of the Clan. Pipitstar, Redstreak, Nightshade, etc. Everyone in the clan.. they were so awesome._

**_*FlashBack End*_**

That's the thing about this special Clan.. these special Cats.. they made me feel welcomed.

Plus, I haven't turned into my evil side ever since I joined the Clan!

I finally have friends, I finally am being understood, I finally have cats to turn to in a time of need, I finally have friends to trust, I **have** a place to call _home._

They helped me overcome myself.. and for that I am happy. _**"**__**Thank You!" **_Is what I want to say to them everyday.

_**"You guys are awesome!" "You guys are SO cool!" "This Clan is one of the MOST best things that has happened to my life!"**_

I want to say those statements to them everyday.

So.. I might as well say them now. **_"Thank you guys! I love you so much! You have made my life complete!" _**I feel so happy! Wait, **no**. I _**am **_happy.

I am no longer **Bipolar**.. But I realized, I am unique in my own way, and so are my friends. My friends are family to me.

Thank you StellarClan.. for everything.. because **I Always Knew I Was Different**... But maybe being different is **OK**.

* * *

><p><em>A quick entry to a Clan Challenge in StellarClan. I hope I did OK! This is my first writing on this Site! WARNING: I have no anger towards other clans on this Site, I think they're all awesome. I have just been apart of StellarClan the longest and it was the first Clan I joined on this forum, plus everyone on it is so nice. I'm not saying other forum's aren't nice, please don't take it that way. Anyway, thank you for reading ;)!<em>


End file.
